Sinestro
Thaal Sinestro at one point was the greatest member of the Green Lantern Corps, he was corrupted by his power and exiled for crimes against his own people. Sinestro of Korugar is the arch-nemesis of Green Lantern. Personality Sinestro has proven to be the well-respected member of the Green Lantern Corps, yet his rash attitude made others destpise him. His rachness earned him the respect of a few, but ultimately dooms him as he continues to break rules set by the Guardians of the Universe. Physical Appearance Sinestro is a purple humanoid male with short black hair and a short mustache. As a Green Lantern, he wears a skintight green and black costume like all Green Lanterns. The torso, shoulders, and middle abdomin are dark green with light green piping ,with energy inside, on the soulder and around the lower neck, while the legs, arms, and armpits are black, He wears a green glove on both hands. The Green Lantern Corps symbol is on his chest, with energy on the inside of it. When he wears the yellow power ring, he wears a costume simular to his Green Lantern one but it is yellow and has orange piping, with energy running through it. The Sinestro Corps symbol is located on the chest of the costume. History Green Lantern Sinestro was selected by the Guardians of the Universe to become a member of the Green Lantern Corps for his honor and fearlessness. At his height, he was considered to be the greatest of all the Green Lanterns, and Sector 1417 was almost entirely devoid of crime and lawlessness under his vigilant protection. The Guardians had never erred in their judgment before, and he would later be considered one of their greatest mistakes. His prowess was so great that he was assigned as a mentor to a number of rookie lanterns showing similar promise...the greatest of which would be his last student, Hal Jordan. Ganthet had specifically requested that the two train together, and they quickly became great friends. Throughout his time in the Corps, Abin Sur was Thaal Sinestro's best friend and trusted confidante, so much so that they considered each other to be brothers. He would eventually fall in love with and marry Arin Sur, his friend's sister, and the two would have a child together. Eventually Abin was killed by the monster, that Sinestro would later bring to justice for Abin's murder with the help of Abin's successer, Hal Jordan.Sinestro slowly became more unhinged and started employing more questionable tactics in his behavior. His actions were unwelcome by the Korugarans, and threats were made against his family. Yellow Lantern Sinestro wanted to defeat Parallax by asking the Guardians of the Universe to forge a Yellow Ring to harness the power of fear and use fear against Parallax. The Guardians quickly denied him this and he proceeded behind their backs and forged the ring. He was confronted by Hal Jordan, Kilowog, and Tomar-Re he was quickly overwelmed by them so he put on the ring and was instantly given the upper hand due to the Green Lantern Power Ring weaknesses against yellow energy. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Fear Attunement': possibly due to being trapped in the central power battery and connecting at a fundamental level with Parallax, Sinestro has an innate understanding of the fears of others, even without access to his ring. He also seems to have some form of mental link with his corps members which possibly is attributed to his understanding of others fears as well. *'Indomitable Will': he possesses tremendous ability to overcome fear. *'Intimidation': he possesses tremendous ability to instill fear. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)': Trained at the Oan Citadel, Sinestro is an able-bodied combatant, though he rarely resorts to physical attacks, preferring instead to use his Qwardian power ring for offensive manuevers. *'Qwardian Ring Mastery': Because of his great knowledge of fear Sinestro's Energy Constructs are among the most powerful if not the most powerful in the Sinestro Corps. *'Green Lantern Ring Mastery': When Sinestro was still a member of the Green Lantern Corps his constructs were amongst the most powerful if not the most powerful in the Green Lantern Corps. Strength *Class 100+; while using constructs created by the ring Sinestro is effectively able to lift and move tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. Without the ring Average: Sinestro possesses the strength level of an average adult male Korugaran who engages in moderate regular exercise capable of press lifting at least his own weight. Weaknesses *A man obsessed with order and control, Sinestro keeps a tight leash on his emotions. On the rare occasion he's pushed to the edge, he flies into a rage, such as the rebellion on Korugar, his incarceration by the Guardians. Oath Green Lantern Corps Oath "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power... Green Lantern's light! " Sinestro Corps Oath "In Blackest day in, in brightest night! Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right -- burn like his power... Sinestro's might! ''Paraphernalia'' Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery (formally *Yellow Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring (formally) *Yellow Lantern Power Ring: Gallery Sinestro Green Lantern.png|Sinestro as a member of the Green Lantern Corps Trivia *Sinestro is the founder and leader of the Sinestro Corps. *Sinestro's predecessor in the Green Lantern Corps for Sector 1417 was the greatly respected Jewelius Blak, who took him on as an apprentice before her death. *Prior to becoming a Green Lantern, Sinestro was actually an anthropologist on Korugar. Category:DC Characters Category:DC Villians Category:DC Super villians Category:Villians Category:Injustice League Category:Korougaran Category:Powered via object Category:The DC Games Character Category:The DC Games Super Villians Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Super Stamina Category:Green Lantern Category:Sinestro Corps